What's Yaoi?
by ImmA-steGOsaurus
Summary: Natsu has a question for Gray, but Gray just wants to read his book in silence. But after all the pinkette's annoyances, he gives in to listen to the boy. But when Natsu tells him the big question, Gray is taken back and tries to figure out how to respond without making it too awkward for them afterwards. The big question: "What is Yaoi, Gray?" ((Oneshot/Rated T for language))


"Gray, can I...ask you something...?"

The pink haired salamander twiddled his thumbs and spoke in a slow monotone voice. Just by watching his awkward body language and the way he spoke, you could tell the hot-headed teen was nervous about something...But what?

The ice mage, that was seated beside the smaller male, barely bothered to make an effort to even look up from his book; answering with a simple "hmm?" not really paying much attention.

He slowly reached out his free hand to grab a cookie from the plate placed right in front of him, without batting an eye from the novel in his hand.

"Gray, are you even listening to me?"

The pinkette brought his face closer to the ravenette's, trying to see what he was reading. He had come so close to the other boy that his pink hair practically brushed against Gray's cheek, making him suddenly snap back to reality.

"Oi! Natsu, what the fuck!? Get that flame-brained head of yours out of my face!" The ice mage felt his cheeks turn pink at the awkward closeness.

"I was only doing that because you weren't listening to me and were reading that stupid book, instead, droopy-eyes!" The pinkette folded his arms across his chest and pouted.

"Tch..." The ice mage scoffed, putting his book down. "What's so important that you had to interrupt my reading, flame-brain?"

"Oh...um..." The pinkette suddenly looked down, shifting awkwardly in his seat. He bit his lip as he tried to get the words out of his mouth.

Gray raised an eyebrow, titling his head sideways; enough that he could see the salamander's flushed cheeks.

"umm...I..." He spoke softly, unable to let the words out.

The two were enveloped in silence – other than the other guild members who were all talking, drinking and fooling around, as usual – as they waited for the pink haired dragon slayer to ask his question.

The ravenette grumbled, putting his elbow on the table and resting his head on the palm of his hand. He looked up at the shorter male with half-lit eyes, sighing before breaking the silence between them.

"Are you going to tell me or you just gonna sit there and waste my time, squinty-eyes? And why are you so red?"

The pinkette covered his face. "Sh-shut up!"

"Fine then, but if you don't hurry it up, I'm leaving." The ice mage sighed, impatiently.

The salamander exhaled, before awkwardly looking up at the ice mage next to him.

The ravenette raised an eyebrow, confused by the flustered look the boy in front of him was giving him. What was it that Natsu wanted to ask him that made him feel so nervous?

"Well?"

The dragon slayer shifted awkwardly in his seat, before looking up at his rival/friend. He closed his eyes and took in a deep a breathe, finally opening his mouth to speak.

"I-I was with Lucy yesterday, and she asked me to walk her to Fairy Hills for some girls night thing, since it was getting dark and she didn't feel so safe going alone. And so I went along." He began his story, speaking softer than he usually would.

_'This is what Natsu wanted to tell me? What happened yesterday evening? Tch!' _The ice mage thought, sighing. But instead of telling Natsu to shut up and go talk to some girls, like Mirajane, about his life, he patiently sat there and continued to listen to the fire dragon slayer as went on with his story; waiting for it to end so he could go back to his book.

"When we got there all the girls were sitting in Levy's messy, book filled room, reading some picture filled book. I picked one up, out of curiosity to see why all the girls were going crazy over these things. But when I picked up the book and opened it up, Erza attacked me!" The pinkette shivered, remembering the huge beat down and all the scolding he got from the Titania.

Gray snickered, making Natsu glare at him. "What? It's funny when you get your ass whooped by someone, other than myself."

"You asking for a fight, droopy-eyes!?" The pink haired salamander stood up with his whole body on fire.

The raven haired ice mage just scoffed, not in the mood to fight, for once. "Calm down, flame-brain and just finish your damn story so I can go back to ignoring you."

Natsu huffed, angrily.

The ice-make mage pissed him off. Who did he think he was!? Thinking his lame ice make magic was better than his dragon slayer magic! At least he could defeat a huge dragon, where else the droopy-eyes couldn't.

"So? You gonna finish your story or not?" The ravenette stretched as he got out of his seat and walked over to the corner of the room, where it was much more quieter.

The salamander followed the taller male, huffing in frustration; finally, continuing on with his story.

"Well, when Erza finally let me go, Lucy helped me up and told me I couldn't read those books. I asked why but she wouldn't tell me why. So I had Happy sneak one of those books and only read the title of the book before Erza found out and beat us both up..."

"What was the book called?"

"Yaoi Pradise..."

Gray froze in his tracks as his face turned bright red. Did he hear Natsu right? _Yaoi Paradise_? Oh god...

"Gray? Are you listening?" The pinkette stared hard at Gray, as he quickly turned his face away so Natsu couldn't see how red it was. "Gra~ay!"

"...Natsu..." The ice mage's voice was slightly deeper, surprising Natsu a little at the change in his voice.

Gray turned his face to the dragon slayer, face still slightly flushed.

The dragon slayer looked up in confusion. _'What's wrong with Gray?'_ he thought.

"...Natsu...why-why are you telling me this story?" There was a gray look on the ravenette's face.

"Because I don't get it."

Gray raised an eyebrow. "Don't get what?"

"That word."

"Huh? What word?" Gray was confused. What did Natsu not understand?

"The word I just told you."

"Wha...Natsu, will you cut it out and just tell me what the fuck it is you wanna tell me!?" The ravenette grew more impatient by the second.

Natsu grumbled something under his breathe, making Gray raise an eyebrow.

"What? I didn't hear you."

"All I'm trying to ask you, idiot, is; what's Yaoi?" The dragon slayer spoke in a loud, but not too loud, voice as he finally came out with the big question.

Gray's face returned to it's bright red stated when he finally realized what Natsu didn't understand.

"Y-You don't know wha-what Yaoi is?"

The pinkette blushed lightly. "S-shut up! Don't rub it in."

Gray tried not to snicker, but failed to do so.

The pinkette grew impatient and furious at the ice mage for not giving him a straight answer, and for laughing at him for not knowing what _'Yaoi' _meant.

"Forget it! I'm out of here. I knew I shouldn't have asked you..." The salamander got out of his seat and began to leave the guild.

He knew he shouldn't have asked Gray, that the bastard only would've laughed at him and made fun of him for not knowing what it meant. "tch... Stupid stripper! Can't even answer a simple questions."

"Natsu..." Natsu heard the icy voice of the ice mage come from right behind him.

He balled up his fists, angrily. What did that bastard want now? Natsu already told him to forget it.

The pinkette turned around swiftly, anger radiating throughout his entire body. "What do you wa-!?"

Before Natsu could react or say anything, he was harshly yanked by his scarf and pulled into the cold arms of a certain ravenette.

"Oi! What the fu- mm!?" The pinkette's eyes went wide as Gray's icy lips crashed into his very own, heated ones.

_'W-what's happening? Why the hell is Gray doing this?'_ Natsu just stared in shock, his fists resting on the ice mage's bare chest.

It suddenly became silent in the guild, as every single person in the guild had stopped whatever they were currently doing and turned their full attention towards the two teens in the middle of the room. The only noise you could hear was a faint squeal from a few girls in back.

A lot of the people who knew the two mages well, – like Macao, Gajeel and the others – jaws had dropped when they recognized the two misfits.

Natsu wanted to fight back; push Gray away and beat him for humiliating him in front of the entire guild. But for some reason, he didn't do anything. Instead he opened his mouth slightly, so that the cool wet tongue of the ice mage's could slip into his mouth and touch the inside of his hot mouth.

An unfamiliar noise escaped the pinkette's lips as the ice mage took in Natsu's warm tongue and suck on it. The noise was unfamiliar and new to Natsu. He didn't know where it came from or why he made it. All he knew was that Gray made it happen and it was embarrassing - making him blush.

When the Natsu finally broke the kiss, for air. He realized the entire guild had stopped what they were doing and watched the entire thing happen. He'd kill the ice bastard for this...

"W-what was th-that for?" The dragon slayer spoke breathlessly.

"The answer to your question." There was a smirk planted on the ice-make wizard. It annoyed Natsu that Gray was making a mockery out of him in front of the whole guild.

"What the fuck do you mean?"

"Your question," The ravenette brought his face up to the pinkette's ear and spoke softly into it, so the other members couldn't hear. "_'What's Yaoi?' _This is your answer."

"Eeeehh!" Natsu's face was bright red. "W-what do you mean?"

"You don't get it, huh?" Gray took a step back and then glared at the other guild members, who realized they've been watching for a _bit_ too long. They quickly ran around and pretended to go back to what they were originally doing before, but many glanced over their shoulders and tried to eavesdrop on the two mages, in the middle of the room.

The ravenette sighed, then turned back to Natsu with a smirk. "Well don't worry. I'll show you more so you get a full understanding of what _'Yaoi'_ is."

"Hey! Don't say that so loud and- HEY! PUT ME DOWN! GRAY! YOU BASTARD! WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TAKING ME!? PUT ME DOWN YOU STRIPPER!" The dragon slayer was sudden picked up and pulled over Gray's shoulder, as the ice mage watch towards the guild door. Natsu squirmed and hit the ice-make wizards back, trying to get out of his arms.

What in the world was Gray doing!? Natsu didn't understand where he was taking him.

"Don't worry. I'm only gonna show you more about _'Yaoi'_ in my bedroom." The ice mage snickered as the pinkette squirmed even more.

The members of Fairy Tail watched as the two mischievous teens left the guild. They could still here the faint cries of the salamander, yelling at the ice mage to put him down.

The goofy laughter of a certain iron dragon slayer was heard. "Gihi! Bastards."

"Oh...my...God..." The blonde celestial wizard was frozen in shock, holding Plue tightly to her. With all the tightness squeezing the poor celestial spirit's lungs, Plue began to squirm and choke for air.

"...Natsu..." The blue exceed stared at the guild door with his eyes wide.

"Wow... I would never have expected those two to put on that kind of a show, in the guild." Macao spoke next. He was shocked, yet he spoke very calmly, like he expected it or something.

"Ah! Erza wasn't that an exciting event?" A certain long white-haired woman cheerfully spoke; clapping her hands together.

The red head was in shock and she was blushing like crazy. She didn't understand how to react. She tried to open her mouth and say something, but all that came out was an awkward, "...eeeeehhh?"

Everyone watched the confused titania in shock. "Ahh!"

"Oh no!"

"Erza's broken!"

"HELP! WE NEED AN AMBULANCE!"


End file.
